


Let Me Hold You Close To Me

by ChaoticLesbian



Series: Criminal Minds [13]
Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: Dancing in the Rain, Desired Reality, Domestic Fluff, F/F, Fluff, Lesbian Character, Shifting Stories, Slow Dancing, Stargazing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-13
Updated: 2021-01-13
Packaged: 2021-03-18 01:08:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 794
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28734708
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChaoticLesbian/pseuds/ChaoticLesbian
Summary: Maybe they would never be able to put into words how much they meant to each other, but maybe they didn't have to. They said it in the way they danced in the rain, and their loving gazes as they watched the stars.Basically a scene from my DR that I wanted to write down.
Relationships: Emily Prentiss/Natasha Carter (OC), Emily Prentiss/Original Character(s), Emily Prentiss/Original Female Character(s)
Series: Criminal Minds [13]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2008030
Comments: 1
Kudos: 7





	Let Me Hold You Close To Me

* * *

* * *

Natasha's laugh rang out as the droplets of rain slowly ran down the back of her dress. The two had decided to go on a picnic date on the beach, wanting to watch the sunset. The rain had started about an hour in, soft droplets that fell fast. Natasha had tried to drag Emily out with her but the older the woman had declined, opting to watch from the safety of the pavilion. The music was still ringing out softly from the small speaker they had brought along with them.  
"My love, won't you dance with me?" Natasha asked softly, holding her hand out towards her girlfriend. Emily laughed gently.   
"As you asked so nicely." She took Natasha's hand and the red head pulled her into the rain. Emily let out a squeal before gently placing her hand on her girlfriends cheek, kissing her passionately. They laughed as their clothes became wet through, as the rain ran down their bodies.

 _I danced in the desert, in the pouring rain_  
_Drank with the devil and forgot my name  
  
_Their bodies seemed to fall together perfectly as Emily wrapped her arms around Natasha's neck, the other woman letting her hands rest on her waist. Their bodies moved in sync to the music. Time seemed to slow and all Natasha could do was slow with it, allowing herself to process everything. _  
  
__Woke with somebody when the morning came_  
_No one there to shame me for my youth_  
_'Cause I wouldn't be with you_

The pressure of work and just life in general seemed to fall from their shoulders as the world fell away around them. The younger of the two let herself fall into Emily's eyes, finding only love and warmth. The woman in her arms was the closest she'd ever come to finding her home. She was her comfort when the days got tough, she was her lifeline when the nights turned against her. This reality felt more like home, where she belonged, than her own ever could. The thought she would have to leave it all behind one day made her heart ache. 

_And then I found me a lover who could play the bass  
_ _He's kinda quiet, but his body ain't_

Natasha let her body move to clutch Emily's as she rested her head on the Unit Chiefs chest.   
"I love you, Emmy."  
"I love you too Tasha. More than I could ever put into words." They didn't say much else, they just let the faint sound of the music ring out as the sun set and the rain poured. Maybe they would never be able to put into words how much they meant to each other, but maybe they didn't have to. The way they seemed to communicate telepathically, their passionate kisses behind closed doors and their warm hugs and comfort seemed to say it for them. Their team could see how much they meant to each other, commenting on it at times. They were from different realities but, they were soulmates. Connected to each other in a way no one could explain.

_Spend the days dreaming and the nights awake  
_ _Doin' things we know we shouldn't do  
_ _'Cause I wouldn't be with you_

* * *

Emily carefully carried Natasha bridal style up to bed. After watching the night fall at the beach, they'd changed into warm leggings and each others sweaters before packing up their things and getting in the car. From there, they'd blasted music along the roads before coming to their last destination. They wrapped their blankets around them as they carefully sat on the roof of the car, resting against each other.   
"They're beautiful." Natasha gazed in wonderment at the thousand of stars above them.  
"They really are." The red head noticed her gaze and turned to meet it, smiling.  
"You're getting cheesy Prentiss."  
"Well I guess I have you to blame for that don't I Carter?" She smiled playfully, kissing her girlfriend. They had spent a few hours just sat in each others arms, watching the world turn. Natasha had quietly fallen asleep on the journey home, her gently snores and the soft music floating from the radio being the only sound to fill the silence. Emily let her heart melt at the sight of the red head in her sweater, wrapped in an oversized blanket with her head rested against the window. 

Once they had pulled in the driveway of their apartment, Emily couldn't bring herself to wake the agent, so instead she picked her up, careful not to wake her, and carried her upstairs. It was late enough that she didn't run into any of her neighbours in the hallway. She laid Nat down before climbing in next to her, allowing the other woman to cuddle into her.


End file.
